Return of Godric Gryffindor
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Harry and the others return to Hogwarts for a House Reunion. Then out of nowhere Godric Gryffindor appears and says Voldemort is back! What will they do? Will another adventure unleash!


**Hello readers. This is my first non-anime fanfiction. You'll have to forgive me if I am not good at writing this type of story. I am not used to writing Harry Potter, I have actually just finished reading the series and watched the movie. Because I am Japanese this isn't really my type of movie, so anyway I hope you enjoy it. This is one of the big fanfictions I said I would be typing up on my page. So let me just hush now so you can read XD Please READ AND REVIEW~!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Harry Potter and the Return of Goldric Gryphondoor **

**Chapter 1- The House Reunion **

Harry sighed and stirred as he woke up from a restless night. He hadn't been able to sleep well since he heard about the upcoming reunion at Hogwarts for all the houses. He sat up and looked down at Jenny's sleeping face and smiled and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Jenny smiled as she felt some stubble on her husbands chin. She to stirred and then sat up and stretched and got out of bed and headed downstairs to fix her and Harry some breakfast. All the children were at Hogwarts studying away. She smiled at the thought of the three kids running down the halls and getting in to mischief just like their father did.

Harry got up to and went to take a shower and to shave off the stubbles that he had. He wiped his chin and brushed his teeth and headed downstairs and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jenny from behind.

"Hey…thanks for breakfast." He said smiling and kissed her neck softly.

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. "You're always welcome my dear husband." She said and then turned back around and finished up cooking.

Harry smiled and unwrapped his arms from her waist and went over to the coffee pot and began and poured him a hot cup of coffee and then sat down and opened up the newspaper and looked at the moving pictures of the new Minister of Magic. He was waving with a serious face to the press as they snapped his photos.

"That Slughorn has become a great Minister, don't you agree love?" he asked.

Jenny nodded and hummed and then sat Harry's plate in front of him and then fixed hers and sat down and smiled.

"Eat it all up now." She said smiling. She picked up her writing tools and put on a pair of glasses and then started to write in her notebook.

Harry watched her for a bit and then finished up and took both of their empty plates and took them to the sink and washed them up. Jenny did not allow Harry to do house things with magic, she told him that doing things by hand helps you learn the concepts of being patient. He shrugged and then dried them and put them away. He didn't mind it at all. He smiled and went over to Jenny and kissed her head. "I am going to work now. See you tonight." He said and grabbed a to-go cup of coffee.

Jenny smiled and looked up from her work. "Alright, me and Hermione are going to grab lunch today and then go to Diagon Alley to get some more food for the owls." She said.

Harry nodded and then put on his tie and his dressing coat and walked out the door. He walked down the street and held his brief case at his side. He worked for the ministry now as a teacher to teach the new members how to defend themselves if there was ever and attack on the Ministry.

The wizarding world had gotten even more tight on security and on defense just in case someone who poses a threat ever came about.

Jenny was a writer, with the help of Hermione, they write textbooks with valuable defense spells and give them to Hogwarts.

Harry sighed and walked down the street and to his old friend's house. He smiled as he rung the owl shaped doorbell and it made a chirping sound. After a few moments the door opened and Hermione stood there.

"Well if it isn't Harry! Well come in, Ron's been waiting all morning, he could barely sleep last night. Work must be interesting these days." She said and rolled her eyes. Ron then came to the door adjusting his tie. He walked put and gave Hermione a kiss, which was a little awkward if Harry actually thought about it, but shook it off.

"It's about time you showed up, I thought she was going to nag me to my grave, mate." He said in his usual Ron self.

Hermione squinted her eyes at Ron. "I heard that Ronald Wesley!" she said. Ron flinched and smiled and turned around. "I love you muffin." He said and then turned and frowned and pulled Harry down the street.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. It was funny how they reacted to each other, just like old times.

Ron sighed and looked at Harry. "Mum wants us all to come over for dinner tomorrow. She said that she wants to see us before we go to our reunion." He said.

Harry nodded. "She sent Jenny an owl a few days ago. " he said smiling. Harry turned and walked inside of a telephone booth and smiled. "Come along, Ron." He said pulling his friend inside whom was looking at a brand new car that passed by.

"Harry~!" he squeaked. "Why did we marry such stingy wives?" he asked. "We could be riding around in one of those, but our "wives" think that walking to work shows discipline." He groaned.

Harry smiled."I actually don't mind it. I am used to walking anywhere I want to go. I've done it since I was a child." He said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, Harry, Harry." He sighed.

Harry laughed. "Ron, Ron, Ron." He said.

The two friends arrived at the ministry and got in an elevator that took them backwards, sideways and up and down. After a few puzzling movements they arrived on at the Department of Ministry's.

Harry and Ron turned to each other and sighed. "See you at lunch, mate." Ron said and turned and headed to his room and Harry then turned and walked inside of his teaching room. There was lively chattering and hushed whispers of the gossip groups.

Harry cleared his throat. "Alright let's begin. Please get out your writing and paper materials." He said.

He then took his wand out and gave it a wave and some letters began to appear in chalk on the board. It read: "The Spells you should use in defense, and the Spells you DO NOT use."

Harry looked at his class and smiled. "And if you will please move your desks in a circle around me." He said.

The members of the class were using their wands and the desks formed a perfect circle around Harry.

Harry smiled. "Very well." He said and then started his lesson.

**Well that is all for this chapter. Stay tuned in for the next chapter. Please read and review~!**


End file.
